


Forever and Always

by LeoLea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Athlete Dean, Bullying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Castiel, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Shy Castiel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLea/pseuds/LeoLea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school is a weird place.</p><p>And this year already started rocky when Dean got a new roommate that didn't fit in his friend circle at all.Castiel was a shy nerdy guy who now shared a room with the kind of douchey Dean who tries at first everything to get him out of the school . But then some things change and Dean realises that they might be not so different than he thought .</p><p>Boarding school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer ends

Boarding School is a weird place .   
Dean knew that since he was 10 and stepped for the first time on the school grounds . It wasn’t really his choice to go here to the Truman College because his father was too occupied with his work since his mother’s Death . 

This year didn’t start different than any other years before . Sam was a nervous wreck since his best friend might not come back this year and he wouldn’t stop talking about how much he’d miss Kevin if he really would be gone. That was the problem with boarding schools the people there become somehow your family and when they suddenly leave it’s worse than you can imagine . Dean again tried to act cool but this year could turn out to be an actual nightmare because he got a new roommate and this was sometimes pleasant sometimes not at all. One of his friends Charlie got a roommate who disliked showering and was just plain weird if you asked Dean . He didn’t even know the name of this kid but he just crept around the school grounds like a lonely ghost . 

SO yes this could really decide over his year which guy he had to share a room with . There was always a choice to change of course but then not very often somebody actually wanted to change rooms when there was a psycho roommate . Dean was at least glad that he didn’t change houses since Benny and his friends would still be there with him . The houses were named after the grounding fathers of the school and yes he knew that this sounded like Hogwarts but believe him it wasn’t . His House was called Jefferson which didn’t sound so spectacular but at least the people there were awesome .Dean knew that he got a new room this year which sucked because his last room was awesome. The windows could be opened without any restrains keeping them in place and this was an advantage you couldn’t believe until you actually go to an boarding school . Dean and his friends sneaked out of his room more than once after the house parents checked on everyone . 

Mostly they just sneaked out so meet girls , eat junk food and drink alcohol which was a no go on the school grounds . Sneaking a girl in your room could get you in serious trouble and even just leaving the grounds without permission could give you a long lecture with the Headmaster but then again they were a bunch of teenaged boys so what the hell did you expect? 

Dean was known as the trouble maker and this earned him tons of detentions and extra chores . The stupidest thing he was forced to do as a punishment was to sort the books in the school library which didn’t sound so bad right? WRONG! Being forced to sort dusty books in a moody library with the school heating the old house was like a trip to hell . Sometimes he was sure that the house parents would just search for another stupid chore for him and hope that he would stop his ‘rebellion’ . 

Their uncle bobby loaded their luggage in the back of the car and groaned as Sam came with another bag “You know you guys pack more than any girl “ He stuffed Sam’s bag in the small empty space that was left.  
“we stay there for a while not like this is a holiday “ Dean groaned and sat next to Sam in the car . 

“you get a new roommate too ? Do you know who it is already?” Sam asked nervous and bounced on his seat like a 5 year old on mountain dew . Dean didn’t want to think about his new roommate to be honest. 

“No I don’t .. It’s a new student “ This was sometimes even worse . Dean didn’t mean to be a dick or something like this but kids that came in there for the last years often had a reason why they had to leave home and sometimes the reason was that they were complete assholes . So yes Dean couldn’t wait to see his new roommate . Think positive ! Dean told himself and he couldn’t change it anymore .

Bobby was humming a song when Sam asked him “Why couldn’t Dad bring us there this time?” He sounded more than a bit disappointed . Dean wanted to tell him that their dad had sure something really important to do but Sam wasn’t stupid and he knew that their Dad just needed some excuse for not showing up . He couldn’t really stand them anymore since the Death of their mother and used every excuse he could find to not show up . Dean saw him maybe 3 times over the whole summer break so yeah maybe he would be home over Christmas? 

“he had an really important meeting today and he really wanted to come but he couldn’t make it “ Bobby said and all of them knew that the last part was a lie . 

“ohh okay.. yeah I see “Sam said and forced his gaze out of the window. Dean felt bad for Sam he didn’t remember their mum and also didn’t remember the time their dad actually acted like a father to them .

The rest of the drive was silent once more only when they entered the town were the Truman College was they woke up from their sleep . Sam who was now just a nervous ball full of energy tried to act as cool as possible which didn’t work at all. Then they drove the drive way up to the Main house were tons of cars stood in lines and parents and boys hurriedly walked around and drag their big suit cases over the gravel. Bobby stopped next to a black Mercedes and Sam literally jumped out of the car . Dean slowly climbed out of the car and looked around he couldn’t see any of his friends until suddenly two large arms squeezed him tight . “DEEEEEANN “ Benny screamed and let him down with a ‘uff’ .”Benny ! How are you man? “ Dean said and grinned bright   
“Good what about you?- Wait I nearly forgot to tell you I know who your new roomie is! Guy has a strange name and hes on scholarship … Cassiel or something like that? I dunno. Mike saw him and Dean I’m sorry man “ Benny said “Got in here over the science department! You got a nerd in your room never thought that happen to you “   
Dean wanted to scream . Great what if this Cas kid was like the other math freaks here? This year didn’t start like he’d planned !


	2. Roommates

“Yeah nice… Already checked your new room?” Benny grinned .”Of course and you’re next to us and also next to Uriel so just 6 guys for the bathroom . “ Finally ! Sharing something like a shower with more than 3 people was like everybody with a functioning mind can guess annoying and last year the had the worst bathroom ever. The old wood door didn’t really close properly so if somebody just pushed a bit too hard against the closed door it was open and sometimes that was a bit inconvenient . The shower also had just two levels Antarctica and Mordor so he was glad for a change . 

Dean grabbed his suitcase and followed Benny . The courtyard was filled with parents and nervous children. They passed a boy who seemed to be really close to a breakdown, “Newbie …”Benny mumbled and looked at the boy who now looked like he’d faint any second. Their house was a bit far of nearly the last house behind the main house on the gigantic school ground . The door was wide open and Dean already heard yelling from the inside. 

“No!Azazel it’s the first day! Please don’t start the year like this! “ Gabriel whined .Huh what did he already do to piss him off? Azazel was an annoying person for sure but what happened?

“He’s a prefect now , I don’t know how he managed that “ Benny said and well that explains a lot actually.   
Dean finally had a good look at the scene and saw and angry looking Gabriel gesturing wildly with some kind of banner in his hand .   
“you know the rules “ Azazel said relaxed but Gabriel was fuming .  
“What rules ! last year everything was fine with that “he pointed at the banner.   
“the rules changed its again the fire regulations “He smirked and Dean was quite sure that Gabe would punch him any second if he didn’t step in . 

“Gaaaabeee! You’re still in Uriels room?” Gabe turned to him his face still bright red from anger but it softened a bit when he saw them . “Yeah ..I show you” He gritted through his teeth . Azazel stepped out of the way and grinned like he’d won the lottery .

“I’m gonna strangle him and I won’t regret it “ he mumbled and pushed the old wooden door open . On the door was a laminated piece of paper with the emergency exists and a plan of their floor . The 3 rooms had their names written in them . Dean stared at his room next to his name was the name of his new roommate ,”Castiel Novak…” He mumbled but was pushed in through the door from Benny. 

“I opened the windows already smelt like Death in here “ Gabe said and opened the first door . “TADAAA” Uriel was sitting on the bed with his suitcase wide open . “We got a shit view but the beds are softer “ that wasn’t so hard to be honest .Dean sometimes thought about sleeping on the floor that would have the same effect. The room was as spare as it could be , a desk a wardrobe, a night stand and a bed were the standard furniture everyone had . The wall papers had that terrible beige hint that Dean got annoyed with just after the first day . There was a pin board over the beds and the dark blue carpets gave the room a hint of an abandon psychiatric institution . 

“You know what? We aren’t allowed to hand banners on our wall! Fuck him really !” Gabe spat and waved the banner angrily through the air. Uriel signed and started to unpack some of his clothes in the wardrobe . 

“Chill just asked Crowley a bit later “ Uriel mumbled and Dean chuckled when Gabe just started to wave his banner more aggressive while making unintelligible noises .   
“Did somebody saw Mike?” Benny asked and everyone just shrugged . 

“Maybe he’s in your room?” Gabe grumbled and Dean immediately knew that Gabe would be angry for a while .

“Well okay then, see you later guys” Benny said and left Dean standing there in the middle of the room with a still fuming Gabriel and a calm as always Uriel. Gabe threw his banner on his bed and turned to Dean.   
“Heard you got a new roommate?” Uriel looked up ,”I think I saw him today… maybe”  
“Really?” Dean suddenly became nervous .

“Yeah with his family? There were a bunch of kids I don’t know which one “ Big family huh? 

“How much kids?”Dean asked because Uriel was an only child and everything above two children was huge for him . 

“At least 5 or 6 “ he said and well yeah that was a lot .   
“any of the others in our school?” Uriel shook his head , that didn’t surprised Dean . The school was expensive and getting one child in here with a scholarship was already a bit of an miracle when you didn’t have any contacts to the school whatsoever . So getting at least 5 kids in here was impossible on a scholarship at last.  
“hmm so.. I guess I’m going to check my room ,” Dean said and left their room . “Saw your roommate “ Mike said grinning and Dean jumped from surprise because hell he didn’t see him coming and suddenly Benny also appeared out of nowhere . Dena signed of course they had to be so curious . Dean shuffled to his room and opened the door expecting everything but this. In his room wasn’t one kid no there where literally 7 kids in this room and two presumably parents. What the hell?  
“Uhh?” was everything Dean could bring over his lips .They all stared at him and behind him Mike and Benny bursted out laughing. 

“Hello are you Castiel’s roommate?” The father asked . He wasn’t so tall brown hair and a dress shirt with black jeans . Dean looked at the group of kids in front of him and searched for his new roommate. “Uhm yeah … Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you “ 

The father eyed him suspicious , “ Is this also your first year here?” 

“No … I started here when I was 10” He said and something about the father was off Dean thought . 

Some of the Kids looked at him shocked .God that was awkward . “So Castiel can learn a lot from you “ The mother said and smiled and Dean still didn’t know which of then was this strange Castiel ! 

“Is the school nice here?” a redheaded girl asked .

“yeah… it is” Suddenly there was a loud pang behind him and a footsteps came running to his room . 

“I hate him ! who voted for him? It’s a banner! What’s the difference between a banner and a poster?” Dean turned around saw the Faces of Benny and make who couldn’t hold it together any longer . Then there was a door slammed open and two different people came rushing to his room . 

“Dean make him disappear !or I’ll do something stupid “ Gabe whined but stopped in his tracks when he saw the amount of people that were now staring at him . Azazel ran into Gabe and stopped also dead in his tracks . “Uhm……nevermind….” Gabe stuttered and walked backwards . Mike and Benny were now wheezing from laughing and tears threaten to leave their eyes. Dean did the only thing that wouldn’t embarrass him furthermore in front of his roommate and his whole family and closed the door with the still laughing Benny and Mike outside. 

“Sorry for that , the first day is always…. A bit turbulent .”  
“Strange place “ said a boy with the same brown hair as his father and a weird coat . “I’m Castiel “ 

So this was his roommate now.

**Author's Note:**

> As somebody who nearly went their whole school career to a boarding school i can truly say this is a weird and also awesome place with things happening nobody outside it would believe :D
> 
> I hope you like it and every comment is appreciated or kudos !


End file.
